Lunar
This is fake. Please don't believe this story. I haven't touched Minecraft now. I am too scared to do it. I can't open it. IT haunts me. It wants to murder. I am the only one who have encountered it. The following story is here: 2 weeks ago, I was playing Minecraft, building a stone creeper. It was a normal day, and the Minecraft music made me felt relaxed. I was making the head, until I heard footsteps running in grass. I turned around. No one. I grew supsicious about it when the footsteps began to appear left and right. But no figure seems to approach, so I just continued on with my work. It was nighttime on minecraft when I finished. I sighed and exhaled, then suddenly totally unexpected thing occurred:My game glitched, and the moon texture was changed into a beastly one. I was surprised at first, and the moon got bigger and bigger. I screamed and quit the game, and said to myself, "Notch, stop doing an April Fools' joke. It's not April 1st yet." And the game closed. Then a red text appeared, saying "THIS IS NOT NOTCH. THIS IS LUNAR." And my device closed. How did it hear me? I couldn't open it in anyway, so I just waited. After 3 minutes, the device reopened. I checked on minecraft to see what's going on, and I figured out there was a new world on minecraft. It was titled "ERROR.UNKNOWNNAME" and with the seed łûńæ. I opened it, and I was in an ordinary world, and it was nighttime. I looked up, and found the moon staring at me, and asked with a text, "MAKE A WISH." What the hell? Was it 303? So I texted back "Are you 303?" And it replied, "303 IS NOT HERE. HE IS NOT SATANIC. NOR HEROBRINE, AND THEY BOTH ARE KILLED AND BANISHED, BUT, I, LUNAR, SATANIC KILLER, WILL SEE YOUR WISH." And the game closed once again. Then a red text appeared saying "Make a wish...." I wished that the moon wasn't here, and a new mail was in my gmail. I opened it, and there was only a text with no title:WRONG CHOICE. I was wide-eyed, and filled with fear. I switched back to minecraft, and the moon was covering the menu screen, its red, santanic glowing eyes staring at me. It texted back to me "I AM HERE, AS YOU WISHED." What?!? I didn't wish that! Minecraft once again closed. Only two red eyes we're on my screen with a text below:LUNAR IS COMING FOR YOU. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps. I turned around, and the footsteps got louder and louder, until it stopped in front of my door. The doorknob swang open, and somehow I fell into a deep sleep........ I woke up in a very dark place. I don't know where am I, but I surely was in a very dark place. I was in a chair, wrapped with iron chains. I couldn't wiggle out of it or snap out. Then, two red eyes appeared, and approached me............. Part 2 coming soon! Part 2 will be in another page, so this is finished. Category:Pages by Aaronmythhunter Category:Moderately Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypastas Category:Minecraft Category:CreepyPasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Pages with Grammar that Doesn't Suck Category:Pages With Grammar that Doesn't Suck Category:Aaronmythunter Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Supernatural Category:Scary Category:Creepy